


Lead Me into Temptation

by AlexisGreen



Category: Muse
Genre: AU, Belldom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisGreen/pseuds/AlexisGreen





	Lead Me into Temptation

The old Mustang was in perfect condition, but Dominic still pretended to fiddle with its maintenance every now and then. Usually, he used this as excuse to get out of chores assigned by his parents. Today, he escaped his brother, who occupied the games room, playing Halo shirtless. He’d considered taking off, finding his friends and the first bar that served alcohol at 11AM. His habits had changed somewhat in the last months; he spent more time at home and less at parties, because… everything he needed was already close by, and that proximity alone made his mouth water and his hands burn with want. So today, he found refuge outside, breathing in the early March cool air, pretending that all was well with the world.

And the self-deception worked for a couple of hours, until a pale arm slid around his waist as he leaned in under the hood to change the oil filter. His body automatically tensed, despite the warmth that began to spread along his spine, now that Matthew hugged him from behind.

“Don’t,” he warned, trying to remove the brunet’s arm. “We can’t be like this again. We agreed.”

Matthew clung onto him harder though, bringing his left hand under the blond’s t-shirt to stroke the skin it found. His words were murmured shyly between Dominic’s shoulder blades, breath brushing his neck; nothing about his intention spelled timid though. “You said we wouldn’t do it under the same roof as mom and dad. We’re outside now.”

A loud gasp and Dominic’s body betrayed him, as his abdomen twitched under Matthew’s fingers, his skin begging to be touched. Dom growled and twisted in the brunet’s arms. He buried his face in his lover’s dark hair for a brief second, indulging in the intoxicating sensation, before pushing him away. “Just a technicality, Matthew. You need to stop ambushing me. I’m not fucking you where our parents can see us.”

“Isn’t that thrilling though,” the brunet whispered, slipping closer again, “to know that mom can come out on the porch at any time for a smoke? Or dad can look out the back window of the den and see us? You need to relax though. It’s Sunday morning, no one’s paying any attention to us.” Matthew pushed a leg between the blond’s, bringing them flush together, rubbing his lower body against Dominic. The look of complete innocence on his face contrasted darkly with the filthy way he licked his lips as he carried on. “And I’ll make it worth while. You just need to stand there, you don’t even need to fuck me. Unless you change your mind, of course.”

His reason screamed at him to break loose of the embrace, but Dominic craved the brunet just as much, if not more, with every new obstacle that came between them. He whipped his head back towards the house; no one in sight, just like Matthew said. 

“What do you want, then?”

“You’ve given me so much already, I feel like I need to make it up to you,” Matthew whispered with a wicked smile, fingers already unbuckling the blond’s belt and slipping inside his jeans. “I want to suck you, Dominic. Can I? Can I please taste you,” he rubbed his nose on the tanned stretch of skin under Dom’s ear, hand already tightening on the blond’s cock, before breathing out, “brother?”

Dominic’s voice died in his throat, and he was only able to nod his approval, the first tugs on his cock delicious and urgent. Pleasure shot through him, annihilating his defense, wiping his anxiety away. Panic still flickered in his eyes for a few moments, as he scanned the house and the backyard again for any intrusions. Matthew was right, though. Hidden by the hood of the car, this was the closest to privacy they’d get that wasn’t under their parents’ roof. 

The sight of Matthew on his knees in front of him quickly cemented all his attention on the brunet. Matthew, who now quickly peeled down his jeans and boxer shorts. Matthew, who now watched him with hunger and reverence. Matthew, who tenderly touched his cock and just held it there, against his cheek, breathing in the raw smell of his arousal, hand corkscrewing on the hardness. The first bead of precum glistened at the tip of the pink flesh and the blond squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to admit to himself that just five minutes with Matthew were near enough to make him come. It scared him and it exhilarated him, the power that his lover held over him after just two encounters. His own brain reminded him of how well and for how long he’d known Matthew though, and for the first time since he’d fucked the brunet, in Caleb’s house, that thought became an aphrodisiac rather than a guilt trip.

He bottled up a long string of curses when Matthew dove down and licked the tip of his cock. He seemed to relish the taste, spreading it on top of his lips, biting the lower one with just a trace of apprehension in his expression, stopping to smile up to him for encouragement. 

Dom didn’t feel too generous. He grabbed Matthew’s hair, tilting his head backwards. “Do it,” he challenged, his dominating voice returning, guttural, demanding. “You asked for this, now you deliver.”

Matthew’s grin grew cocky. “Oh, I will.”

And he was, once again, right. Because, even though the brunet lacked the experience to take Dom inside his mouth fully, the sight of Matthew’s thin, strawberry lips sliding slowly to suck Dom’s cock head was mesmerizing. Without breaking eye contact, the brunet teased the underside of Dom’s cock with swipes of his tongue, swirling then to taste the precum that beaded at the tip again. He withdrew for a second, but only to duck his head and drop open-mouthed kisses at the base, moving his lips up and down and then up again, learning and re-learning every single inch of his lover’s cock. When Dominic arched his back impatiently, the brunet chuckled and took him back in his mouth, the instant heat and suction making it almost impossible for Dom to keep his eyes open. He moaned wildly when Matthew’s lips snagged under the head and sucked deeply, and barely remembered where they were and how much they risked.

He would not, could not stop even if lightning struck both of them, even if the world opened up and swallowed them. Because blue eyes, trustful and hungry, still watched his every reaction, each spurt of precum followed by a small moan from the brunet, the bobbing of his head faster and faster as he grew accustomed with Dom’s size. Every single detail of the sight at his feet told him how lucky he was, how blessed that this wonderful creature was willing to get down on his knees and pleasure him, with enthusiasm, with appetite, with love.  
Lost in lust, spiraling into a world made just for the two of them, Dominic gave up control and emptied himself in Matthew’s mouth, biting into his arm to stifle a cry. His whole body trembled with the force of release, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids, shudders travelling from his shoulders down to his toes.

 

Blinking the daze of satisfaction from his eyes, Dominic reached over to lift Matthew up to his feet. He swiped the corner of the brunet’s mouth with his thumb, gathering the single droplet of come that had escaped. With a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, he watched as Matthew caught his hand and brought it back to his lips, running his tongue around the thumb, sucking it clean. Even more than the mind-blowing suck that Matthew delivered, that gesture left him rubber-legged and craving more already.

They hugged tight. Dominic sat on the car, catching his breath, Matthew nuzzling into his neck. Through the thin jersey fabric of Matthew’s shorts, he felt the brunet’s erection and he allowed his hand to stroke him twice on top of the material. Dom’s mind worked in over-drive. They had to stop stealing moments like that, when nothing would be enough to satiate either of them, when every gesture had to be hidden.

As soon as he trusted himself to speak without sounding like a hopeless lovesick fool, Dominic grabbed one of Matthew’s wrists and ordered him. “Get in the car.” 

It still amazed him when the brunet obeyed. He hadn’t questioned why and he nearly did now, but he felt like an idiot for undermining his own authority. Instead, he just slapped the hood down and climbed behind the wheel, taking the car out of the driveway. 

He expected Matthew to ask where they were headed to, and his lover surprised him again. Matthew kept quiet, occasionally squirming in his seat, a small wet spot now staining the front of his grey shorts.

When Dominic pulled into one of the university parking spots, the brunet finally broke the silence. “What are we doing here,” he asked, confusion igniting a small blush in his cheeks.

The blond killed off the engine, and seemed to take a few seconds to make up his mind to speak. Eventually, he turned towards Matthew and smiled bashfully. “I’m giving us some privacy. It’s Sunday, remember?”

Hungry lips searched blindly for his mouth before he even finished speaking, a lapful of Matthew suddenly on him. They kissed with abandon, Dominic’s tongue finding Matthew’s, drawing moan after moan from the brunet. Dominic’s hands wound in the brunet’s hair, twisting his fingers in the dark strands, pulling his head back to attack his neck. Exposed tendons and pale flesh invited him to a feast, and Dom bit down and sucked on every inch of skin, oblivious to the teeth marks he left behind. Right then, he didn’t care if the whole world knew who the marks belonged to.  
Eager hands removed Matthew’s tee, and more skin was suddenly on display, the brunet’s chest heaving with excitement, nipples peaked and begging to be touched. Gripping his hips tightly, Dominic admired the view and snarled. “Back seat. Now.”

Sweat already cooled in his armpits and Matthew complied without a second though, scrambling to squeeze through the front seats. He sat down in the back, fingers twitching at his sides; his eyes, wild with arousal, begged Dominic for further instructions.

The blond didn’t keep him waiting. His cock was hard, again, less than thirty minutes after a body wrecking orgasm and he shook his head to try to clear his mind. “Lose the shorts, Matthew. Take everything off. I want you naked for me.”

While Matthew might have officially tried for a new world record at stripping, Dominic wasn’t far behind him either, moving to join him on the back seat. 

“Turn around,” said Dominic with a smirk, licking the corner of the brunet’s mouth. “You started on your knees today, you’re finishing on your knees.”

Watching muscles ripple and clench along Matthew’s back and buttocks as he turned, Dominic reached over and titled the driver’s seat down. Steadying his feet on the carpeted floor, he grabbed the brunet’s hips and bent him forward, bringing his lower back at Dom’s eye level.

Tremors shook Matthew’s entire frame as Dominic’s breath tickled his skin and tender kisses drew random paths at the base of his spine, over the curve of his ass, slowly dipping lower and lower. His arms gripping the front seat, he waited and longed for more, for some relief from the heat that accumulated in his belly and shot electric impulses to every nerve ending in his body.  
Matthew sighed and braced himself when two wet fingers circled his opening, tapping lightly the sensitive skin.

“Relax, my love. Breathe in,” whispered the blond, snaking an arm around Matthew’s waist to hold him up, “and breathe out.” A small push, and the fingers slipped inside, while the brunet took quick breaths, willing his body to open for his lover.

They waited a bit. Dominic rubbing his cheek over the brunet’s back, calming him down. Matthew adjusting to the pressure of the blond’s fingers buried deep inside him and to the fire they brought with them. When pleasant tingles irradiated through him, Matthew mewled softly, signaling for more. 

Soon, Dominic was lining himself up, urged by the brunet to move quickly. Before his cock, slicked with saliva, breached the still tight opening, Dominic admired the luxurious way Matthew’s upper body stretched below him, lithe and covered in sweat, completely submissive. The sight made him dizzy with desire, but it served him a new epiphany as well. Trust. This was Matthew laid out, waiting for him, driven by love, yes, but also trust – trust that Dominic would take care of him, not just in a sexual way, but body and soul. 

Where their bodies met, they burned together. Less lubrication than their previous fucks meant more friction, skimming the line between pleasure and pain. Matthew would not have changed it for anything though. It was the sort of pain that would make him remember every minute, every second of their joining, each stretch of muscle triggering a fresh memory of the way Dominic thrust fast and hard, or slow and tender. An ache in his shoulder would remind him of the way Dominic had latched onto him as he slammed inside, pushing his cock over his prostate, again and again, until Matthew almost blacked out and his throat was raw with screaming. The bruising along his upper arms would bear Dominic’s fingerprints, a chart of how he’d been embraced and held, tighter than anyone else had ever had. And all along his back, fresh shivers would travel every time he walked, knees still jellified by the intensity of their fuck.

Matthew had shot all over the leather upholstery and Dominic had spilled inside him for the second time that day. They collapsed in a tangle of sticky limbs on the back seat, the brunet drifting in and out of slumber in Dom’s possessive arms.

“Can we stay like this forever?”

Blue eyes, still heavy with the aftermath of orgasm, peaked from over the brunet’s lashes. Trustful, as always.

Funny thing about trust. Reckless things were done in the name of trust.


End file.
